happy_maifandomcom-20200213-history
A william and stanfurd chinese new year
mystery supervision is seen enjoying a Chinese new year's day festival with the parade up first when they're all fooled by a real dragon except for Christopher and Francesca of course who try to protect their friends but the dragon almost eats them but steals a ring made of gold and iron and the dragon attacks them unexpectedly as they're running away in fright from the dragon itself and the others wonder what happened to them which they reply with "A Chinese dragon stole the most expensive ring in that store behind us" to which the team is surprised that a dragon did it and the cops are after them thinking they stole the ring and the team runs from the cops of china as they come across the owner who doesn't believe they stole the ring because he witnessed the whole thing at the festival Harold tells the cops that he saw them at the festival and the dragon that stole the ring so the cops need them to prove that they're innocent in all of it or they'll be in Chinese prison for five weeks straight so they show the cops the footage that proves they're innocent in the whole thing and when they see it they realize they're innocent in all of it and ask them to call them when they catch the real dragon to which they assist the team in finding the dragon while the police standby as the dragon attacks Francesca and Christopher at Harold's factory where her daughter Mei Ling rescues them from the dragon as it disappears into the foggy street of Beijing china and the police come rushing wondering if they're okay they respond with "yes" and the cops disappear into the sites of the stores that were broken into last night meaning that there was more than one break in that night and Lt. Kang and Christopher rush after the dragon and it chases them into the china star buffet restaurant and it chases them past the food court and into the backroom of the restaurant and the chefs ask what they're doing in the backroom of the restaurant and they show them their badges that allows them to enter the most off limits places around any country and they tell them about a dragon that chased them into the backroom and they believed it all because the dragon always gets hungry from time to time as they're dragon free the other two groups get chased by the dragon as it vanishes from every location possible in Beijing china. as Francesca is away from the dragon officer Ling attacks the dragon rescuing Francesca from the dragon . when everyone regroups the next store gets robbed by the same dragon so the cops stay behind and the team heads off to find the creator of Steven's rubber duck Gaylord to get him fixed when his friend was totaled by his battleship so they find Louie Hong Fa who needs help from the team and the police of Beijing to prove he's innocent in the dragon attacks as well! Lt. Kang and the others agree to tell him the truth about the dragon so they all come up with a plan to catch the dragon by force to block its path so it can't escape them and after a long chase scene the dragon is caught and unmasked as Wu and the acrobats who kidnapped Mei Ling so she'd stop saving them and as the acrobats leap down for an attack they're quickly arrested by Lt. Kang and her force as Lt. Kang takes the ring and gives it back to the owner Harold and Louie gives Steven back his rubber duck Gaylord is fixed really well with indestructible rubber that can't break and the team celebrates with the rest of the festival and the cops congratulate them and thank them for helping with all of the events involving the dragon and they respond with "we had fun" and the episode ends with the rocket shaped design closing in on Gaylord saying "Quack"